1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant supports and in particular to a multiple component assembly system for an organically configured, size adaptable plant support structure for a growing plant, the plant support structure comprising a rigid trunk-like structure configured in a vertical position having a base formed of at least three arched pointed rigid support prongs rigidly connected to the trunk portion extending outwardly and downwardly in a spaced array around a base of the trunk portion, the at least three support prongs inserted into the ground to maintain the trunk portion in an upright vertical position for maximum strength and stability; a plurality of upwardly tapering insertable trunk extensions to extend the height of the plant support at varying heights to add trunk extensions to make the plant support taller as a plant grows taller and for tall plants or remove trunk extensions to make the plant support shorter for new plants or different plants which grow to different heights, each of the trunk extensions having a plurality of organically configured spaced and multi-directional tapering limb structures extending outwardly in different directions from the trunk extensions, so that when the base prongs are inserted in the ground the plant support is structured like a small tree rooted in the ground to enable a plant to grow in a natural configuration with the strong support of the extendable trunk configuration to support the trunk portions of the plant and the extended tapering limb structures giving natural support with spacing to allow the branches of the plant to grow to their fullest natural growth with maximum produce yield and minimal loss of produce (including fruits, vegetables, berries and any other plant produce yields).
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Prior art trellis configurations for supporting growing plants generally have made-man structural configurations based on mechanical structural shapes which do not take the form of the natural organic growth pattern of plants. Many of the prior art devices do not adaptably support very tall plants and do not provide maximum structural support branches with the plant branches growing alongside the support branches for maximum support so that plants may not obtain maximum growth and the edible portions of the plant may not be properly supported so that many of the edible portions fall to the ground losing some of the yield of the plant.
Most prior art devices do not provide a strong base buried well within the ground supporting a strong central support resembling a tree trunk with roots underground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,274, issued Nov. 26, 1991 to Lewis, indicates a tomato pole having a plurality of spaced, V-shaped slanted slots entrant from one side thereof. The pole is hollow and can be driven into the ground, with one or more of the slots preferably being subterranean in use such that irrigation water can be poured into the top of the pole and will irrigate through the lower notches. The spaced notches enable the user to use anything available for transverse tomato plant support sticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,593, issued Aug. 30, 1994 to Foreman, puts forth a small spring steel stake used to support a large tomato plant. The plant is held close to the stake so that the stake supports the plant with its weight pulling substantially straight down along the axis of the stake. Rings are optionally used to support only the branches and not the stem of the plant. Since the tomatoes grow close to the stem, a heavy load of tomatoes adds little weight to the rings. A shade, designed to be installed whenever the gardener decides the time is right, is detachably mounted to the top of the plant support and consists of spaced apart shade members so that rain water captured by the shade members may be directed to the roots of the plant. An optional deck planter adapted to secure the stake in its vertical position facilitates the use of the plant support for urban and even indoor gardening conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,670, issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Bitter, describes an apparatus for supporting growing plants such as tomato plants, including radially arranged poles projecting from an annular base mounted on the top of a soil containing pot. The stems or branches of the plant are guided upwardly and within the space defined by the poles by means of strings tying the stems or branches securely around the poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,057, issued Oct. 12, 1999 to Korte-Jungermann, is for a plant holder with several essentially identically shaped elements (2), which are arranged in a vertical position when in use, and at least one supporting ring (3), which is arranged in a horizontal position when in use, which includes easily removable retention devices for retaining several vertical elements (2) along the perimeter of the supporting ring (3) and at heights corresponding to the vertical elements. The vertical elements (2) may exhibit an essentially rectangular profile. Recesses (10) for acceptance of the vertical elements can be arranged along the supporting ring, of which there is at least one, while protrusions (12) can be arranged along the lateral surfaces of the vertical elements which, when assembled, snap into corresponding grooves (11) in the recesses in the supporting ring (3).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,172, issued Dec. 14, 1999 to Ballarino, discloses an improved plant holder for use in a garden for supporting plants and vines as they grow and mature. The plant holder comprises a plurality of identical posts which may be driven into the ground by means of pointed ends. Each post has a plurality of hooks in pairs at different heights along the post. Further, between the posts rods are provided that clip into the hooks to lie in a horizontal plane at each of the different levels of the hooks. Since the hooks are paired on either side of the posts at different levels then a pair of rods may also be found at the corresponding levels. Each pair of rods is connected by C-clips which snap over the rods. A plant, such as a tomato plant, may be supported by this structure by driving the posts on either side of the plant, assembling the rods into the hooks on either sides of the plant stems, then applying the clips to secure the rods into position. Further, the clips are sufficiently spaced on the rods allowing a branch of the plant to be drawn through an opening in the clips for further support of the branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,901, issued May 14, 2002 to Wahlberg, provides a plant support cage apparatus wherein two or more panels of rectangular shape are joined on the vertical edges by a series of coil cavity and corresponding rod connections alternated by hook restraints. Unit thus formed when the plurality of the panels is fully joined together is a cylindrical cage. All connections made at the vertical edges of the panels are formed from and are part of the panel lattice. The unit is rigid as a separate unit and stable when pressed in the ground by the stakes that are extensions also part of the vertical members of the lattice. The cage can be enlarged or contracted by the addition of panel units. It is easily assembled and dissembled without special tools and compactly stacked by nesting of the sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,788, issued Jul. 7, 1987 to Mastandrea, shows a support for tomato plants and the like to reinforce them while growing. It is preferably of plastic material having a bottle shape with an elongated neck. Such neck is progressively increased in diameter from the top to the base portion. At the points of increasing diameter, there is a shoulder serving as a stop for a slip-fitted neck portion. On the shoulder, is supported a wheel-like ring onto which the plants may be tied. Several such rings of increasing diameter of sleeve are provided. The neck instead may be progressively tapered downwardly and outwardly with the wheel-like rings held in place by the taper. Holes are provided at a distance above the bottom of the base portion to provide a reservoir of water for stabilizing the tube in the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,802, issued Jun. 24, 1997 to Elliott, claims a support assembly for growing tomato plants which allows ready access to the plant during the various stages of growth by utilizing interchangeable parts including post sections having a tapered member (A) on a bottom end and a tapered socket (B) on the other end for joining the sections to form continuous posts having vertically spaced seating locations (C), and horizontal supports (D) having sockets (E) which fit securely onto post sections and spaced vertically to form modules that may be stacked in vertical relation and thereby added progressively to meet the needs engendered by growth of the plant and to permit ready access to the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,068, issued May 31, 1977 to Tepper, shows a tomato plant support which uses plural stakes or uprights in surrounding relation about the plant and lateral members extending from these stakes to support the tomato-laden vines of the plant, but wherein the lateral members are intentionally not continuous, as is the case in prior art counterparts. Specifically, the discontinuity, or openings in the vine support structure, facilitate the relocation of each vine from a lower to a higher elevation support, in response to the growth of the plant.
What is needed is a multiple component, size adaptable, assembly system for an organically configured plant support structure for a growing plant in the configuration of a tree trunk with a strong root structure and tree branches to allow a plant to grow in a natural growth pattern for maximum growth and yield and minimal loss of produce.